state_of_firestonefandomcom-20200213-history
SeanCityNavy
Main Information SeanCityNavy joined Firestone during Stapleton County's V1 Alpha Period. Pre-Firestone Before Sean stumbled upon the SC V1 5 R$ promotion, he moved around Military Groups alot, never staying in one group, from the 31st Infantry to RIC to USM. Sean was never the one for roleplaying and he knew this. In late 2014 Sean lost control of his Account and had to make SeanCityNavyMLS (same thing happened with his Fandom Account, he changed the password so much he forgot it), to where he continued to jump around Military Groups. After getting his account back in 2016 after a very angry email to Roblox support about he was tried of their shit Support Services, he account was returned and he began his life in Firestone. Civil Service Sean didn't go through the Firestone Peace Officers Standard and Training (POST) Academy till June of 2016, which he graduated in Class 2. After graduating, Sean was imminently accepted into the Firestone State Patrol where he did several things such as Spy on Bowypenguinos Mafia for the GetEnveloped Administration, get invited to a Rapid Response Unit similar to today's SCSO:SWAT and get himself promoted to Corporal. After being demoted Sean retired from FSP and joined DOC as it was a Promise to then Warden Palmertae that he would, after three weeks as a DOC Correctional Officer Sean left and joined DHS where he skipped the Departments Training Academy and was automatically placed in Secret Service. After serving in the Secret Service, Sean was invited to run the Firestone National Guard with then Major General Vodiaq, this NG Administration brought about a revitalization of FNG and turned it what it is now today, even if he gets no credit for his work and is shunned out of it's History by other FNG Higher ups. Congressional Service After leaving the Civil Service for good, Sean ran for Senate in Mid-Early 2017 where he stayed till his resignation of the Position before the election of Governor CanineEnforcement, after his election Sean would once again run for Senate only to lose and cause a uproar among the Firestone Political Community, but after easily winning House, Sean has still pushed his placement as "The Man of the People". Sean is mostly known for his two most controversial Bills, The Purge Act of 2018 (Authored by Dadd_yPatchy) and A Bill to make SCFD Secondary (which was shut down by FedoraMasterB98). Other Information Sean and Sean City Federal Territory Minister of Student Safety Mayden (May) Maple got married in the middle of 2017 and have since had Four Daughters with their youngest being deaf and Sean's first favorite child. Some have said that Firestone Developer Aviations is Sean's Father and other have said it's FedoraMasterB98, The Department of Health has not gotten back to me on the subject yet. Sean has won several awards during his career in Firestone, such as the recently won Best FS Senator Award and Best FS City Mayor Award, but the one he holds close to his heart is the Title of Firestones Cringiest Civilian which was awarded to him by Co-Founder Pathwaysbball. Category:Important Firestonians Category:Senator Category:Congress Category:People Category:Person Category:LEO